


Belladonna

by Flutist98



Series: Belladonna Talbot [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dwarf, Elf, F/M, Half-Elf, Halfling, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, What is this?, based off my dnd character, goliath - Freeform, what time period is this?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: The misadventures of Belladonna Talbot.Rating and warning will most likely change as the work goes on.





	1. Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly me ranting about my DND character's backstory that sadly never got used in the campaign. I took it and made it more of a story. Feedback is always appreciated as I can't write worth shit, especially dialogue.

The manor is almost quiet. Almost being the keyword. If you listen closely, you can hear the creaks and groans of the building. Trees scraping along the sides, and the occasional cough of an inhabitant.  


One sound is out of place in the groggy embassy. Little footsteps that seem too quick and too sporadic to be someone just walking about.  


Glancing around provides no immediate answer, but you know someone's there. Hiding in the shadows.  


Another set of steps starts up, followed by a whisper.  


"Bella!", a small voice cuts harshly through the air.  


Giggles fly and the footsteps pick up in speed and volume. No longer is the perpetrator attempting to remain a mystery.  


"Sava and Gladdut are waiting for us. We've gotta hurry before the guards come back."  


The same voice speaks again, their tone slightly chiding but affectionate. The footsteps continue and are abruptly cut off, a crash alerting all those that are awake in the manor.  


A startled scream of, "Jarrett!", alerts the guards to exactly where the mischievous duo are in that moment. More scampered footing and giggled hushes run rampant through the place as the guards try to find them.  


"Mistress Belladonna! This is unseemly of a lady! Stop this instant. Master Jarrett, you should know better!"  


The lady of the two essentially chucks herself out a window into the warm summer air. She lands gracefully, barely any dust stirring as two figures creep out from the shadows.  


"Bella! What did you do?!"  


The little girl turns to her friend, exasperated, "I didn't do anything, Sava! Jarrett tackled me and got us caught!"  


"Where is he now?", the tallest of the two grabs the two girls and begins dragging them away from the now lit-up embassy building.  


"I got myself out. If he wanted a way out, he shouldn't have tackled me!"  


"Bella!" Both of her friends groan out.  


"Sava, go help him and don't get caught. This only happens once a month and next month I won't be here. I'm not missing it."  


"You worry too much, Gladdut! I'll just cast pass without a trace! I've been working on it all week!"  


Sava then waves her hands in the air and everything but her head disappears. Before they can warn her, she takes off.  


"We're doomed." Bella sighs.  


"If you hadn't left Jarrett behind, this wouldn't have been a problem. You're a halfling, you can get places he can't as a human."  


Gladdut puts his arm on Belladonna's head and leans. The girl scoffs and brushes off her friend.  


"We can't all be insanely tall, mister Goliath. Some of us aren't part giant."  


"My point is that you need to be more considerate of others, Bella. Sava and I can get out easily because we are older. You and Jarrett are still just kids in the eyes of everyone here. You need to work as a team."  


"He shouldn't have been an ass then."  


"Language."  


"You have no right to say that. You swear more."  


"I'm older."  


"Not an excuse."  


Their little argument is cut off as the floating head of Sava and half of Jarrett appear. Shouting guards trailing behind them.  


"Let’s just go. They'll lose us in the woods anyway."  


The group speeds off, leaving the guards behind them. Twigs snap and animals rush away from the group as they traipse through the woods. It’s so rare for all of them to be there at the same time, and they weren’t wasting a moment. The muffled yelling behind them fades out as they lose their tail to the harsh thicket.  


“They're not gonna give up on looking for us. We won’t have much time,” the goliath’s voice is a low timber as he talks.  


“We only need enough time to make our wishes, then we can go back. Stars falling is rare Gladdut,” Sava hisses at him. The goliath simply glares at the floating head of their half-elf friend before continuing to push the fauna out of the way.  


Mere minutes later, the quartet spills into a clearing, the night sky barely visible through the overhanging foliage. They splay themselves on the ground, greedy eyes searching for the first signs of the upcoming phenomenon. They’d waited for all of them to be here before witnessing it.  


A gasp and a point mark the beginning of what their ancestors had first thought as the sky falling. White streaks trek across the sky before blinking out of existence. Four sets of eyes widen in fascination.  


“Quick,” Sava yells at her friends, “make a wish before it’s done!”

Those same four sets of eyes closed and mouths move in murmurs as their greatest wishes are sent to the falling heavens. The hand of one squirms into the hand of another and squeezes. The gesture is returned.


	2. Kiss Goodbye

~ Eight Years Later ~

"You don't have a choice, Belladonna."

"Everyone must make sacrifices in their life, and this is ours. Now, you will continue with this and I will hear no more of it."

Bella throws her cup at the retreating figures of her mother and father, the guards watching her sympathetically as she slumps over the table. How dare they say that it is their sacrifice! They aren’t sacrificing anything.

A hand threads through her disheveled hair and she leans into the touch.

"Now what did you do, my Bella?"

She says nothing as she turns into her companions embrace. The latter accepting her and pulling her into their arms.

"I've been betrothed, Jarrett."

Said man reels back at the news, hurt marring his features. A testy eyed Bella raises her head to look at her beloved.

"Wha- When did this happen? The other ambassadors have said nothing of it and this is huge news."

"They won't hear of it for another month. Apparently, things are souring between my people and the dwarrow population. Kratheath and I are going to be the thing that brings the two together."

"You have to marry Krath? What about Salael? They must be devastated!"

"You know that Krath's parents don't approve of them. And Salael's parents don't either. And what about us?"

“Bella…”

“No, I’m sick of this. I love you and I know you love me. I don’t give a damn what my parents want. Both them and Krath’s are ruining their children’s chance at happiness and I’m tired of being a puppet. I’m just so tired Jarrett.”

“You love me?”

“Of all the things just said, you choose to dwell on that. Of course, I do you utter fool.” 

No more words are exchanged as they fall into each other. The guards awkwardly shuffle, but none stop the two lovers. They’ve watched as these two have grown and fallen in love, how could they separate that? How could the parents’ of one take that away from them? They all knew why of course, but their hearts hurt from it.  

There was one guard, however, that looked upon them with nothing akin to pity. Disgust and anger swirling in his eyes. He crept from the room, following the halfling ambassador and his wife. They nodded to him once they noticed his presence, and he ushers them into a side room. He had things to tell them. 


End file.
